And two became three, or more
by AinhoaGC
Summary: I can't stand seeing people not being able to have kids, so I managed to get our favourite couple of Murder, she wrote to have a kid. I made them a bit younger in the story, so they are both under 60. Please, review.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica was in the kitchen, baking a pie, when Seth entered quietly. He walked slowly to her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek to which she turned around, smiling, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

-Hello my man. What are you doing here so soon?

-I have something for you. Sit down.

She smiled and sat down, with Seth in front of her. He placed a box with a red bow in the table.

-Alright, you have the right to say yes or no, but let me explain. I have a friend in New York who works in a Hospital, in Maternity, but in a special department.

-What do you mean by a special department?- she was smiling, what gave Seth some hope.

-He helps mums who are not able to have kids naturally. They call it in vitro fertilization, and he's… well… hm… He's willing to help us have a baby.

Seth looked at her. She was looking at him, but she wasn't smiling anymore.

-Seth, it's very kind from him, but… we both have a life now, a career, we're beginning our marriage, and I travel a lot, I don't know if a baby right now... Besides, I can't have children.

-Jess, that's the point. I know you travel a lot, but I'm here.

-I don't know Seth. I learnt how to live without a baby. You know that Frank and I tried it a lot of times, but after all this years… No, Seth, I don't want to go through that all over again.-She stood up and looked at the oven- I've baked an apple pie, I know you like them.

-Jess, I'll leave the documents here. You think about it and we will do it just if you want, if you really want. I have to go back to work, keep that pie warm for me.

He walked to her side, kissed her, and then left. Jess saw him through the window, and after a few minutes she walked back to the table and sat down. She took the box and opened it to find all the documents there, unsigned. She had always wanted a baby, but she didn't know if she could actually do it. The thought of a baby in her tummy, feeling its movements, having Seth's hand on it to feel them… A little pair of soft hands, pair of blue eyes, a lovely smile… Tears started running down her cheeks, but she did not sob nor cried. She stood up, went to the living room, took a pen and went back to the kitchen then sat down again and took the documents out of the box.

-Frank,-she looked at the ceiling-I know you want me to be happy, and even after dead, I know you're looking after me. I love Seth more than my own life.-she looked down- And the thing that would make me the happiest woman on Earth would be a baby, and Seth can give me that. I wish I could have had a baby with you, but the Lord gives, and it was never meant for us to have a child.-she took a couple of deep breaths, and looked back at the ceiling- I want to have a child, and I'm more than sorry that we couldn't full fill this dream, so I'm going to sign.

She took the black pen in her hand and after reading everything she signed. She stood up and walked to the phone.

-Hi, could you connect me to Seth Hazlitt?-she waited a few minutes

-Dr. Hazlitt

-Seth, I've read everything, I've thought about it, and I do want to have it.

-Do you really mean it?-He was smiling, and about to jump.

-More than anything.

-Jess, I promise you that I will love that baby forever, and that I will be by your side all the way.

-Seth!-she laughed, breathing in relief-I'm not pregnant yet!

-Oh, woman, can't I be happy?

-Of course you can. You can be as happy as you want-she smiled, more of love than happiness.

-I'm going to call my friend so he can give us an appointment and we can take the next plane to New York.

-Alright. Tell me if there are any changes in our plans. I love you.

-I love you too.

She hung up and walked back to the table. She placed a hand on her tummy and looked down.

-People may say I'm too old, but anything's possible with a little help. Grady's going to freak out. I can't wait to see it.-she laughed out loud- The girls down at Loretta's are going to be so happy.

Suddenly a loud noise made her stand up. She walked to the oven and took a delicious apple pie from it and placed it in the windowsill.

-Next stop, the garden-she put her garden gloves on as well as a hat and left the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane landed on the airport Jessica grabbed Seth's hand. He turned his head and smiled at her as she took a couple of deep breaths and when the lights went off they both took their seatbelts off and stood up. As they were walking to take their luggage Seth took Jessica's hand and once they both had taken their luggage they left the airport.

-Seth, wait.-he stopped and looked at her. She couldn't walk. She was as nervous as hell, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to do this anymore.

-Jess, relax, don't worry. I'm here, and I will be by your side. Okay?

-Seth, I'm scared.

-I know, but there's nothing to worry about. I told my friend to be very careful with you, and he told me that he would treat you as if you were made out of china.

-Thank you. You will be here with me, won't you?

-Of course woman! I wouldn't miss this for the world!

He smiled and called for a taxi. The driver placed their luggage in the trunk as they got inside the car.

-Please, would you take us to the Baccarat hotel?

-Sure, but that's quite far from here sir.

-Don't worry.

The driver closed the door and the car started moving. Seth looked at Jess, who was looking out the window.

-Jess, rest a bit, and as soon as we get there I will wake you up.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Her mind was racing from one thought to another for she had been waiting for this moment for two weeks, and she was terrified. After a few minutes she fell asleep. As the car approached the hotel Seth took Jess's hand on his and tried to wake her up. She opened her blue eyes and smiled at him.

-We're here, come on.

He opened the door and opened Jess's door as the driver took their luggage out of the trunk.

-Thank you sir, how much is it?

-Seth, I'm going to go inside to register and then I'm going to go to our room, is that okay?

-Sure, but don't fall asleep, don't forget that we have an appointment in an hour.

She kissed him and walked inside. She went to the desk.

-Good morning, I have a reservation.

-Name please?

-Jessica Fletcher.

-I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have any reservations with that name.

-Oh, sorry, try it with Jessica Hazlitt.

-Yes ma'am, we have a reservation for a Seth and Jessica Hazlitt. A single room with a double bed isn't it?

-Yes, that's it.

-May I have your credit card ma'am?-the young woman looked up from the papers and smiled at her.

-Here you go.-she took it out of her wallet.

-Thank you, if you could wait a moment please.-she took it from her hand and walked to the other side of the desk. After a few minutes she came back. - Here you go. - She gave her the card- Your room is the 167. Your luggage is already there or on its way. I hope you have a nice stay here.

-Thank you, and I hope so too.

She smiled at the receptionist and took the keys from the desk. As she was walking to the elevator Seth run to her.

-Did you register?

-Of course. And for what I'm going to pay you're going to buy nappies and baby food for two years.

-That's a lot!

-Well, I'm going to spend a whole day in an unbearable pain so you can have a baby. You can pay for the nappies

He laughed as they both entered the elevator. After two floors the doors opened and they walked to their room. Seth opened the door; they walked inside and found their luggage lying on the bed. Jess walked to hers, opened it and took some papers out.

-Are you ready?

-I have all our medical records here, so let's go.

Seth took her hand and they walked out of the hotel hand-in-hand. They took another taxi to the hospital and as soon as they walked inside a young blond doctor greeted them.

-Hello, I'm John Tyler, I work for Dr. Hamilton.

-Hi John, I'm Seth Hazlitt and this is my wife Jessica Hazlitt, but you probably know her as Jessica Fletcher.

-You are J.B. Fletcher?

-That's right. I'm very pleased to meet you John.

-Well, Dr. Hamilton has been waiting for you for ten minutes.

-We are not late!

-That's Jeremy, you will get to know him.

-I don't doubt it.

They walked a bit through the corridors until they reached a door which had Dr. Hamilton written on it. Jess looked at Seth.


	3. Chapter 3

They both walked inside and were greeted by an old grey haired man. He smiled at them and with a hand pointed at two chairs in front of his desk.

-Hello Seth, what a pleasure to see you again.

-It's good to see you too. May I present to you Jessica Fletcher, my wife.

-A pleasure Mrs. Fletcher, even though I should say Mrs. Hazlitt. I've read your books, and I find them splendid.

-Why thank you Dr. Hamilton, that's very kind from you. I would like to ask you a question about all this.

-Shoot.

-How long will it take? The whole process I mean.

-If it works, around six weeks. Why do you ask Mrs. Fletcher?

-Just to know for how long Seth is going to have to buy nappies and babies food.

He laughed and smiled, and then he went to sit down.

-I suppose you want to start with this process right away no?

-Yes, before I change my mind. Here you have our medical records.

She gave him a bunch of papers which he took and read. After a few minutes he looked up and smiled at them.

-Everything seems to be in order, so we can start right away, I presume you both know how all this works no?

-Yes, Seth explained to me.

-Then… The first thing is that we have to stimulate your ovaries. It sounds odd and strange, but it won't hurt you a bit. Of course you have to come every day to have your levels of everything checked. But to be sure anything happens and you develop a nice amount of ovules you have to have a nice bed rest since we start with this part of the IVF until we get your ovules out. Do you understand?

-I do. How are you going to stimulate them?

-Well, with some injections. But before that, have you started your period?

-Yes, three days ago.

-Good, that means we can start today.-he took a white box from one of the drawers- This are the injections you have to take. I will do the first one right now and the rest, I'm afraid; you will have to do them Seth.

He opened the box to find quite a few needles, a white box with powder and some bottles with something that looked like water.

-This is the whole kit. You have to take the powder, open one of the bottles, put the powder inside and mix it. Once it looks like this, transparent, you take the needle, take the medicine and inject it. John, bring ice.

-What's the ice for?-Jess looked at Seth and then to the needle Dr. Hamilton had in his hand.

-It's for the injection. You put the ice in the place you're going to put the injection on and when it's completely numb, you inject the gonadotropin. It helps so where I injected the gonadotropin won't hurt, or at least not as much as it would without the ice.-John opened the door and entered with a glass full of ice. He gave it to Dr. Hamilton. – Mrs. Fletcher, would you be so kind that to lie down so I can inject it in your tummy?

Jessica stood up and went to the stretcher. She unbuttoned her blouse and her skirt and nodded at Dr. Hamilton.

-Alright Mrs. Fletcher, are you ready? Once I give you this shot we have to go on. Ready?

-I think I've been ready for this my whole life. Seth, come here and hold my hand.

Seth stood up and walked to his wife's side. Dr. Hamilton placed a piece of ice on her tummy and waited a few minutes, after that he took the needle and injected the gonadotropin. Then he put some gauze with some sticking plaster. She put her blouse and her skirt back on and went to sit down.

-Seth, you have to give her these shots every day first thing in the morning. The side effects might be: mood swings, weight gain, fatigue, water retention. If you feel anything apart from this, tell me. Well, I will see you tomorrow. It was nice seeing you again Seth, and I hope this works Mrs. Fletcher.

-If I get pregnant Dr. Hamilton remind me to give you a signed copy of your favorite book and a kiss.

-I will Mrs. Fletcher.

He stood up and shook Mrs. Fletcher's and Seth's hands. John opened the door and they both walked out, and called for a taxi.

-Seth, you have to take really care of me from now on.

-Oh woman, don't I take care of you?

-Of course you do, but now you have to take more care of me.

She smiled and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jessica woke up to find Seth's side empty. She turned in the bed and saw the clock. It was ten. She opened her eyes as if they were plates and tried to stand up, but she fell and turned very pale. Seth ran into the room and saw Jess on the floor. He run to her, picked her from the floor and placed her back on the bed.

-Jess, are you alright? Are you feeling well?

-I'm… I'm very tired. I can't even stand up.

-Okay, don't worry. I'm going to measure your blood pressure, don't move.

He went to one of the draws and took a black box out. He placed a strange instrument in her arm and waited for a few minutes, and then he placed it back in the box.

-Everything seems to be normal, I don't understand it. I'm going to call Dr. Hamilton. Don't move from here.

He stood from the bed and walked to the phone. He dialed the doctors number and waited a few minutes, looking at Jessica, who had her eyes closed and seemed to be drifting back to sleep.

-Dr. Hamilton.

-Jeremy, its Seth.

-Oh Seth. It's something wrong?

-It's Jess, she's feeling really tired and can't even stand up; It's that normal?

-Yes. Don't worry Seth, she will be feeling like that for a few days, so don't worry. Once she's feeling better you can have walks around the hotel, but not much further form there. Don't let her overdo it.

-Thank you Jeremy, but I would like you to run some tests on her.

-What tests?

-Sugar levels.

-I'll tell the nurse to run them. You have an appointment at 5, so don't worry and let Jessica rest. It will be a difficult process and she needs to rest. Okay Seth?

-Of course Jeremy, and thank you.

-Seth wait! If Jess faints or doesn't want to eat, bring her right away. Do you understand?

-I do. Thank you.-Seth hung up and sat next to Jess.-How are you feeling?

-I'm tired, but that doesn't mean I'm not hungry-she smiled at him.

-One English breakfast coming right up. You wait here-he kissed her and left the room.

-Seth, aren't you forgetting something?-she looked at the door and waited for him to go back. He did, a few seconds later-

-Hotel. No kitchen.

-That's right. You can phone the room service and ask them to bring it, and maybe you and I can stay here all morning.

-I had planned on doing just that, but I have to give you your injection.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her nightgown over her head as Seth took the box out of the drawer. He prepared it and injected it, kissing her belly after he finished. He then phoned the room service as Jess put her nightgown back on.

-They will be here in a minute, so we can just lie here doing nothing.

-Seth would you like to have a boy or a girl?-Seth turned to look at her.

-I would like to have a girl that looks just like you.

Jess kissed him and took his hands on hers.

Seth helped Jess out of the taxi and walked to the hospital. Dr. Hamilton was waiting for them.

-Well, I see you made it here.

-Yeah, but it took us half an hour to get dressed and take a taxi.

-Well, I managed to book a room for us, but we have to go, you know how people in hospitals can be.

They walked to the elevator and went to the second floor. They walked to the left and then entered a room. A nurse was waiting there.

-Dr. Hamilton, everything's ready.

-Mrs. Fletcher, could you lie down on the stretcher?

She did as she was told and looked at Seth, who was standing next to her.

-Nurse, you know is a complete test, no?

-Yes doctor, but if I may say something, we could just jump some of the tests, no?

-No, we need every single test. Now, you take care of her arm, and I will do the ultrasound.

The nurse rolled Jessica's sleeve and took the needle. She filled one tube, and then another, and then another. Dr. Hamilton unbuttoned Jessica's blouse and placed some gel on her belly, he then placed the ultrasound scan.

-Alright, if look here you can see that your ovaries are swollen, what is a good sign, and you should stop bleeding either today or tomorrow, but soon, what it's a good sign too. I don't see anything strange, and as soon as the blood tests come I will tell you if there's anything wrong, what I very much doubt. You can get dressed now Mrs. Fletcher.

-It's normal that the nurse has to take that amount of blood?-she put her blouse back in place.

-Yes, but nothing will happen to you. Well, this is what we are going to do every single day.

-Well, now that I know I feel much more comfortable and relaxed. Well, we can go?

-Yeah, you can. Just be careful and don't forget the injections.

Jess and Seth stood up and left the room.

-Well, that was quick.

-That's a good sign-he kissed her on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost two weeks had passed since the beginning of the process, and the final shot, human gonadotropin, that make the eggs mature and ready to be taken out, had been given a day and a half before, so Jessica and Seth were walking to the hospital, ready to start with this part.

Jessica and Seth were sitting in the doctor's office when Seth took Jessica's hand on his.

-Jess, everything will be alright, and I will be by your side all the way

-I know it won't hurt me, but he has to sleep me. Please, don't leave me.

-I have no intention woman!-He smiled at her when the doctor entered.

-Mrs. Fletcher, I must ask you to change your clothes into this and to lie in the bed.

Jess stood up and walked to the doctor to take the gown from his hands and went to change.

-Seth, you can't stay with her, I need you to give me some sperms, or otherwise we won't be able to do anything.

-Jeremy, can I stay with her until she's asleep? I promised her I would be by her side.

-I suppose I can do that, but I need you to do that.-he nodded as Jess came from the bathroom.

-Mrs. Fletcher lie down, we're going to begin.

She lay down in the bed with Seth by her side. Dr. Hamilton injected her some anesthetic and waited for her to fall asleep. He then looked at Seth.

-I won't hurt her, but you must leave. Nurse, help me open her legs.

Seth left the room and walked with a little bottle to the bathroom, and by the time he was back they had finished.

-I was wondering what was keeping you. The nurse is waking her up.

-It took me a bit more of time, but here you go.

-Perfect, we retrieved 18 eggs, now we will scan all the eggs and you sperm and we will use something called intracytoplasmic sperm injection.

-I'm doctor, but I'm not an encyclopedia.

-That means that we are going to inject the sperm directly into the eggs, and in five days you will have to be back so we can place them into your wife's uterus.

-Sounds crazy-Jess had walked in, with the nurse next to her.

-Nurse, take this to the lab, and tell them that it's very important that they give priority to this.

-Of course doctor.-she left the room after helping Jess into a chair.

-Well Mrs. Fletcher, in five days you will have a few little babies ready to be placed in your uterus. You can do whatever you want, but I don't want you to have sex. Just to be sure. By the way, you may have some cramping and spotting, but in two days it will be gone.

-Dr. Hamilton, it will work, won't it?

-I'm very sure that it will Mrs. Fletcher. You may go home now, but I recommend you not to go out today, stay home, and take good care of her Seth.

-I will, we will see you in five days.

They both stood up and left, Seth holding Jess. They took a taxi and went to the hotel. As they were opening the door of their room Jessica run to the bathroom.

-Jess, are you alright?

-Yes, I'm just putting on a pad for the blood.

-Jess, I want to talk with you once you go out.

A few minutes later she sat on the bed, next to Seth.

-Is something wrong Seth?

-Jess, I know it's not your fault, but somehow you always seem to attract problems, well more than that; killers.

-It's not something I want to do. It's not like I want to walk out of my house and find a dead body everywhere I go.

-I know, but I would like you to stop solving murders.

-Why? I help people, and I'm sure you don't want someone to go to jail for something he or she didn't do.

-You are right, but I wouldn't like you to get hurt. I'm not taking any risks.

-Seth, this is what I do. My books and solving murders it's what I do for living.

-I know, but I would like to stay in Cabot Cove and to act like a normal pregnant woman.

-Seth, that wouldn't be me. I can promise you to be a little more careful, but I'm not going to give up my life.

-Alright. You promise me that?

-I do. And I promise you that I won't solve any murders unless I have a policeman by my side 24 hours a day.

-I'm not having the sheriff in my bedroom, woman!-she laughed and kissed her husband.

-I'm happy to see that you still have that humor of yours. I love you

-I love you too, but unless we move we won't have dinner.

-It's only eight!

-Who says we are having dinner here?

He stood up and handed his hand to Jess, who after a few seconds and smiling, took it.


	6. Chapter 6

-Jess, wake up, we have to go.

She moved on the bed and opened her eyes. She looked at Seth and then to the clock. It was nine.

-When do we have the appointment?-she stood up, yawing, and walked to the bathroom.

-At eleven, but I want to be early.

-Please, help me with the skirt. I'm sleepy.

He walked to her and zipped it, looking at her face, and her beautiful blue eyes. She turned, kissed him and went to take her blouse from the closet. Seth put his shoes on and went to take his jacket.

-Are you ready Jess?

She walked out of the bathroom took her purse and took Seth's arm. They walked to the elevator arm in arm, chatting happily. They both took a taxi and as soon as they entered the hospital they run into John.

-Dr. Hazlitt! I was waiting for you. Dr. Hamilton has told me to take you to his office. He has been talking with the guys from the lab.

They followed him, talking and laughing, but Jess was nervous. They got there a few minutes later and Dr. Hamilton was waiting there.

-Seth, Jess, that's it. Are you ready?

-Yes. Let's do it.

-We have managed to get seven embryos, and we are going to place them in your uterus so don't worry.

-Do you have to sleep me?

-No, what I need you is to be relaxed all the way, otherwise we won't be able to place them.

-It won't hurt, will it?

-Not a bit, you might feel something, but no pain.

She stood up and lay down on the bed, swallowed hard and looked at Seth. He was holding her hands.

-Nurse, let's begin. Take her underwear off, and place her legs on each side of the bed.

-Seth, I'm scared.

-Scared of what? You face killers without even blinking woman!

-I know, but this is a baby, not a killer.

-Everything will be alright, don't worry. Besides, I'm not letting him hurt you.

-Mrs. Fletcher, we are going to begin. I need you to be relaxed. Nurse, catheter.

-Jess, talk to me.

-What?-she looked at him trying to be relaxed.

-Tell me anything at all. Talk to me.

-The other day I was walking in Cabot Cove and found a… a small flower next to the grocery store. It was an unusual flower, so I picked it up, bought some fish from Ethan and walked back home.

-Was it pretty?

-It was a mix of blue and purple with some white spots. At first I thought it was some kind of carnation, but after looking at it I realized it was a petunia.

-Wait a minute, it's that flower in your windowsill?

-Yes. I thought you would like it, and well, I wasn't going to throw it away.

-You were right, I do like it, and I really think it looks nice in that windowsill.

-I found it in one of Frank's books, and… Oh!

-I'm sorry Mrs. Fletcher, I'm placing them, so you might feel something now. Sorry.

-Don't worry. And I saw that it had something written on it. At first I thought that Frank would have written it, but when I read it I found that you had done it.

-What did it say?

-It said: "I'm never leaving you".

-And what do you think it meant?

-I think it meant that neither Frank nor you are going to leave. You will always be here for me.

-Smart woman I married.

He kissed her and looked at her deep blue eyes.

-Okay, this over. I would like you to stay like this for a few minutes and after that you can go home.

-And that's it? We can go back to Cabot Cove?

-No, you have to stay two more weeks, so I can see how many of the embryos are going to turn into babies.

-Does that mean I might have more than one baby?

-I'm more than sure that you are going to have more than one baby.

-Seth, more than one baby!

-I know, you just planned on one, but we have to place at least five embryos, so we know that at least one of them survives.

-I'm just trying to imagine what Frank's reaction would have been.

-Jess, it would have been the same as mine.

He smiled at her and then placed one hand on her belly.

-We better start thinking about names.

-Don't rush it Seth!

-Mrs. Fletcher, you may stand up now. Be careful, no strange movements and if you see blood when you go to the bathroom that might mean that one of the embryos was not able to cling, so there's no need for you to freak out.

-Can we have walks?

-Sure. Just go on with your life.

After that they went back to the hotel, but this time with some new family.


	7. Chapter 7

The taxi was silent. Seth was looking at Jess, who was looking out the window, taking deep breaths and with her hands on her belly. Seth knew what this all meant to her, and it would break her heart if it hadn't worked. Two weeks of hoping…

-Seth, I do feel pregnant, but if he says…

-Jess, if you say that you feel pregnant it's because you are. I've learnt through the years to follow your hunches.

-But what if this is one of those times in which my hunches are wrong?

-Jess, you are nervous, and so am I, and I know that this time your hunch it's real. Wait a minute, your hunches are always right woman!

-Do you really think I'm pregnant?

-You tell me woman!

She turned her head to smile at him and kissed him. When they got to the hospital they did as usual. Seth knocked on the door.

-Come in.-he opened it.

-Good morning Jeremy.

-Good morning Seth. How are you feeling Mrs. Fletcher?

-I feel pregnant, but it's just a hunch.

-Well, let's find out if it's more than just a hunch.-he gave her two pregnancy tests- I believe you know how to use them.

-I was expecting something more professional.

-Oh you will have it, but I always like my future mums to do this tests so they can take them home and show them to their friends.

-I can't wait to do just that.-she smiled, took them and went to the bathroom.

-And well Seth, what will you do after this?

-Well, we will go back to Cabot Cove and prepare a room for the baby.

-Or babies.

-Why are you so sure that she's going to have more than one?

-Because the man from the lab, Alan, told me that at least two of the embryos were going to make it all the way.

-So you have known this past two weeks that she is…?

-Yeah. But we have to be sure that they are fine.

-I'm not sure if I'm going to have names for more than one.

-You can always look for some in a book Seth. Frank had one that had many lovely names-Jess placed the two tests on the desk and sat down smiling at Seth.

-Thank you Mrs. Fletcher, we have to wait a minute or two.

-I don't think I'm going to make it, it seems like an eternity.

-Then let's chat. Which color have you chosen for the nursery?

-We've been talking about that, and we've decided that we are going to ask a friend if he can paint the sea in Cabot Cove.

-That would be unusual and lovely.

-We know, that's why we chose that. We don't want to be common.

-Well, taking on account that your wife solves murders as well as she writes them and that you cure from headaches to heart failures… I'm very sure that you are not a very common marriage.

-Everyone in town wanted us to get together isn't that right Seth?

-Yes. When we told everyone that we were together they just started screaming and saying "We knew it". At that moment the only thing I could think of was: "I'll be damned, they knew all along!"

They laughed for a few minutes until Dr. Hamilton looked down at the tests.

-Well, they have given us the answer Mrs. Fletcher.

-And?-she looked down at them but couldn't see what they said.

-Well, this one here-he pointed at the one he had on the left-says that you are pregnant, and this one-he pointed at the one on the right-says that you are pregnant as well.

Jess covered her face with her hands and started crying.

-Jess, we did it.-a few tears fell from his eyes.

-I can't believe it. Seth, I'm pregnant- more tears started running down her cheeks.

-I know, I know. We are having our own child.

Jessica threw herself to him and hugged him, crying. Seth looked at Dr. Hamilton who had a smile on his face and mouthed: "Thank you"

-Well Mrs. Fletcher, I have to get an ultrasound.

Jess stood up, dried her face and walked to the bed. Seth stood by her side, smiling at her.

-Well, the gel is going to be a bit cold, but don't worry-he unbuttoned her blouse and her skirt and placed the gel on her belly- Okay, let's see where they are. Oh, here we go. You see that little thing-he pointed at a small black spot- That's your baby. I suppose you would like me to print the picture no?

-You can do that?

-Oh yeah. It's something new.

-Then please, do it.

He pushed a red button and cleaned the gel from her belly. She got dressed.

-Well, here you have your pictures. Seth, you take it from here.

-How much would this thing cost?-he pointed at the ultrasound scanner.

-From 10.000 to 115.000 $. This one cost the hospital around 20.000.

-Seth, that's a lot, you are not going to spend that amount of money on a thing like this.

-I wasn't planning on buying it myself. I was planning on asking the people of Cabot Cove to give the doctor a bit of money after we announced that you are pregnant so we can buy one. Not just for you, but for the future babies.

-I swear to God that if you do that Eve is going to pay for it herself!

-Good, knowing what we are going to pay for this whole thing that's a better plan.

-Seth, the insurance company pays for this.

-What?-he looked at her placing both hands on the table.

-Yes. My insurance company pays for all my medical bills. I thought you knew.

-No, I didn't. You should have told me woman!

-Seth, I thought you knew, and well I was going to pay for the hotel and the food myself.

-Jess, I brought like 20.000 $ to pay for this.

-Seth! Why did you do that?

-Do you really ask that question?

-Well, we are going to spend that money on the nursery, so just don't take it out from your luggage.

-I wasn't planning on showing it to everyone in the hotel.

-Okay Seth, calm down. It was my fault, I should have told you; we are not talking about this anymore.

-When you finish arguing please, tell me.

-We are sorry Dr. Hamilton. What were you saying?

-I was saying that from now on Seth is going to be your doctor.

-Well, he has been my doctor for twenty years.

-Then the only thing I have to give you is this-he gave them a folder full of papers-Seth, this all you need for her first prenatal visit. There's no need for you to be in a doctor's office to answer all the questions that are written there.

-Then I suppose this is it? We finished.

-Yes. I'm very happy I was able to get the famous J. B. Fletcher to fulfill her dream of becoming a mother.

-I'm very grateful to you Dr. Hamilton.

-Well, then if it's a boy you can always name him Jeremy.

-Jeremy, we are not that grateful.

-Oh, Seth!-she slapped him on the chest as they stood up and shake the doctors hands.

-Thank you very much Dr. Hamilton.

-You promised me a signed book and a kiss.

-True, do you have a copy of one of my books?

-Right here ma'am-he took the first copy of her very first book- It's my favorite.

-Then let me sign it.-she opened it and wrote her name on it- Now let me give you a kiss.

She walked to his side and kissed him on the cheek.

-Thank you Dr. Hamilton.

-A pleasure Mrs. Fletcher.

Seth looked at Jessica and after a few seconds he took her hand on his and they walked out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

- _You may take your seatbelts off now. Thank you._

Jessica looked out the window and then placed her hands on her belly. She was trying to find the best way to tell everyone about the baby, but couldn't think of anything.

-Jess, I need you to answer this questions for me.

She turned her head and saw the folder Dr. Hamilton had given him on the table.

-Okay. Shot.

-Are your… I'm not asking you this.

-Oh, Seth, don't be childish.

-I'm sorry. Are your menstrual cycles regular?

-Yes. Don't ask those kinds of questions so loud.

-Sorry. How long they last?

-Around five days.

-Have you felt anything strange since your last period?

-Not a thing.

-Have you ever had any kind of gynecological problem?

-Just one, that I wasn't able to get pregnant the natural way.

-Okay. Jeremy answered this question for you.-he showed her the next question, which had written "12th September" on it- Your due date.

-September. Nice month.

-Well, let's go on. This no. This also no. A bad back. And this one no.

-Seth, who's answering the questions, you or me?

-Well, these questions you can't answer them.

-Why?

-Because I have the files, not you.

-Okay, next question.

-There are no more questions.

-No more?

-No, the ones that are left I have to answer them with our medical records, and I'm afraid I left them in my luggage.

-Then if you don't mind I'm going to sleep a bit.

She sat more comfortably on her seat and closed her eyes. For her it felt like a minute or two after she had fallen asleep when Seth woke her up, but it had been an hour and a half.

-We have landed, and unless you want to walk all the way to Cabot Cove we have a bus to catch.

She stood up, a bit sleepy, took her purse and followed him out of the plane to pick up their luggage. She was about to take hers when Seth slapped her hands and took it for her.

-Seth, what are you doing?

-I'm helping my pregnant wife with her luggage.

-Seth, don't do it. I can.

She took her luggage and they both walked to the bus that was leaving in ten minutes for Cabot Cove. They sat around the end of the bus holding hands and chatting about a bit of everything.

-No, what I want it's to see Eve's reaction.

-And Amos's.

-Amos?

-Oh, I didn't tell you, he's coming for a visit.

-Then he's going to get the best visit of his life.

-Well, knowing that he almost fainted when we told him that we were getting married. You tell him this time Jess.

-Of course, leave it to the pregnant wife.

-Don't use that against me woman!

-I could do something different, but it wouldn't be very appropriate.

-Then don't do it woman-he kissed her on the lips just as the bus stopped in Cabot Cove.

-This is it Seth.

-Yes, come on.

Seth stood up, helped Jessica out of the bus and went to take their luggage. Then they walked all the way back home.

-Seth, I'm tired, couldn't we have taken a taxi?

-No. At this time they are all home, having dinner.

-I'm hungry.

-Jess, you just had dinner in the plane!

-Seth, may I remind you that I'm pregnant?

-You are only two weeks along, you cannot be that hungry if just two of you woman.

-What makes you think there are just two of us?

-Nothing. I'll cook you something once we get home.

-We just have to walk two more streets and we are there, so start thinking my love.

-I'm thinking, don't rush me.

-I'm not rushing you, the baby is rushing you-she laughed out loud and kissed him on the cheek.

-Jess, you have the keys no?

-Of course, just hold this for me while I look for them in my purse-she gave him her luggage and started looking for them; a few minutes later she found them.

She walked to the door, opened it and went inside.

-Leave everything by the stairs and let's have dinner.

-You mean your second dinner.

Seth walked to the living room with Jess behind him and turned the lights on.

-SURPRISE!

Jess grabbed Seth's hand as she looked at the scene. All their friends were standing there in their living room, with a big banner which had written: "Welcome back from your second honeymoon".

-Oh my God!-Jess placed both hands on her belly, startled.

-Welcome back!-Eve approached them, smiling.

-You scared us Eve; well all of you.

-We weren't expecting this at all Eve.

-Well Seth, we wanted to surprise you.

-You sure did- Jess took a couple of deep breaths and looked around.

-Jess, are you alright?

-I'm fine.

-I think both of you are hiding something.

-Hello Mrs. F.-Amos walked to them, eating a muffin.

-Hi Amos. Seth, let's just tell them, I'm tired and I want to go to bed.

-Alright, you want to tell them?

-Yes. Everyone, please, attention!-all of them turned quiet and looked at her.- We have been away this two months because of something very important. I'm two weeks pregnant.

No-one said anything; they just stood there looking at them. Eve looked from Seth to Jessica.

-What?-Eve's eyes were like plates.

-I'm two weeks pregnant.

-OH MY GOD!-Eve started jumping and hugged her.

-Congratulations Mrs. F- Amos shook Seth's hands and took another bite from his muffin.

-Well, if you all don't mind we are very tired and we would like to go to bed. We can celebrate tomorrow.

After a few minutes of congratulating them and chatting everyone left. Jess and Seth took their luggage up to their room, changed into their pajamas and went to sleep.

-Seth, remind me tomorrow to go shopping. We don't have anything except muffins.

She placed her head on his chest and fell asleep. A few minutes later Seth fell asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

-Seth, I know it cost you a fortune, but please, stop taking the ultrasound machine home from the office. I'm not cleaning that.

Jess left the plate she had been cleaning in the sink and looked at Seth, who was looking at the instructions and the buttons.

-Oh woman, I'm still learning how to use it.

-Seth, unless you are going to use it on your apple pie I suggest you put it aside.

-Oh Jess, I just found out how to hear the heartbeat!

-Well, unless your apple pie has a heart I don't think you are going to use it.

-But our baby does.

-Seth, we talked about this. You are not using that machine on me until you know how to use it perfectly.

-This was the last thing I had to learn.

-Well, I don't care right now, just put it aside and finish your apple pie, for God sake's.

-Only if you let me use it on you after I finish it.

-Oh, alright, but please, finish your pie, I have to clean that plate.

Seth finished it in two bites and gave it to Jessica, who cleaned while Seth took the ultrasound machine upstairs. After drying her hands and turning the lights off she walked upstairs herself.

-Jess, you promised me…

-I know, just use it and keep it on a closet. God, I hate that thing.

She lay on the bed, took her shirt off and unbuttoned her pants. He placed a small amount of gel on her belly and then placed the scan on it. He moved it a bit until he saw the black spot, but the only thing was that…

-Jess, I see three.

-Three what?

-Three babies. Look, here is one, - he pointed at a small figure that looked like a bean- here is another one- he moved the scan a bit to the left- and here is another one.- he pointed at the third bean.

-Seth, are you sure?

-I'm positive. Let's here the heartbeat.- He took out another type of scan, changed it and then placed it on Jess's belly. Strange sounds came from it, but not what Seth wanted.- Alright, Jess, I need you to be quiet.

-I'm not speaking! But I'm only nine weeks pregnant, are we going…

-Shhh-he moved the scan slowly for a few minutes until he found something. It sounded like a galloping horse.- That's one. You listen to that Jess?

-Our baby is alive.-she smiled at him, marveling at the sound.

-Let's move it a bit to the left and let's see if we can find the other ones.-He moved it for several minutes until he found the second one.- Strong heartbeats, aren't they?- He moved the scan a bit to the left and found the third one.

-They are all strong heartbeats.

-Three Jess. Three babies.

-Now I understand why Dr. Hamilton kept on saying that I was having more than one.

-Three little babies.

-Seth, are we really going to be able to look after three?

-We are. I'm not going to give up now.

-I'm not giving up either, but what I was saying was that…

The bell rang, interrupting Jess. Seth turned the machine off, cleaned the gel and helped her up. As they were walking downstairs Jess closed her shirt and buttoned her pants. Seth opened the door to find Amos and Metzger on their doorstep.

-Night ma'am, night doc.

-Goodnight Mort. Is there anything you want?

-Well doc, we came here because we have found a dead body.

-Where?-Jessica took her purse and her coat.

-On the rocks ma'am. Amos found him while he was having a walk.

-Well, then I suppose we will have to go no Seth?

-I'll take my bag; you wait in the car Jess.

Jessica smiled at him, walked pass Mort and Amos and opened the car's door. Seth walked to the car, followed by Amos and the sheriff.

-Well, what do you know for now?

-Not much, as soon as I found him I went to the sheriff's office and then we came here Mrs. F.

-And why on Earth did you come here in the first place Amos?-Seth looked at Jess and then to Amos.

-Well, you are the doctor… and well Mrs. F…

-You want Jess to go.

-No, no. We just thought she might… well; help a bit… you know.

-Amos, she's pregnant. She's just going to accompany me this time, but she's not going to investigate.

-Seth, we talked about this, and I told you that I would solve murders if I had an officer helping me.

-But Jess, it's not just two of you, it's four now.

-I know, and I promise you I will be careful.

-Alright, do whatever you want, you always do.

-Seth, don't start. Do you trust me?

-Of course I do woman.

-Then, please, let me just look a bit around okay?

-Just that Jess. Nothing more.

She smiled at him as Mort pulled out and parked. The four of them got out and walked to crime scene, where a few officers were standing next to a body that was covered with a blanket.

-I see that my deputy has covered the body.

Seth kneeled next to it and took the blanket off, looking at the wound.

-Well, Seth?-Mort and Jess stood behind him.

-I say that the murder weapon was something sharp, and probably was throw to the sea.

Jess looked around and saw a few stains of blood a bit further from the body. She followed them slowly until she got to some rocks. There she found a really unusual sharp instrument. It was a very long and thin ivory cone.

-Sheriff! I think I found the murder weapon!

Mort walked to her as she took a handkerchief and took the cone from the rocks. She showed it to him.

-Doc, this could be the weapon?

-It certainly could, and taking on account that it's covered with blood, I'm really sure it is.

-Well, thanks Mrs. F. How long has he been dead?

-I'd say for two to three hours.

-Any wallet deputy?

-Yes sir. The name of the victim was Donald Murray. He's from Texas, but moved here really recently.

-Alright, you better take the body from here deputy.

-Yes sir.

-Thank you Doc, and thanks Mrs. F.

-No problem Mort, come on Jess, let's go home.

Jessica walked to Seth's side and as soon as she sat on the car she turned to him.

-Who goes out in a place like this with an Ivory cone on his or her pocket?


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica sat on the sofa, resting her back on it. Her feet were swollen and one of her babies was throwing a party inside her womb, but she didn't know which one. She was feeling a bit hot, so she rolled up her sleeves and took her shoes off.

-Jess, I'm home! Where are you?

-Living room!

Seth hung his coat, hat and bag, and walked to the living room. He saw her with one leg on the backrest, the other one half bent on the armrest and both her hands fanning herself.

-Are you alright Jess?

-I'm tired; my back hurts; my feet are swollen; I'm hot and one of our babies is throwing a party inside me.

-You look huge.

-Why thank you Seth, just what I needed. Next time you get pregnant with triplets.

-I'm sorry. You are beautiful.

-Don't try to be gentle now.

-Jess, what's wrong?

-I've told you.

-I know just the very thing that will help you.

-What?

-I got us tickets to go to the new gallery

-Gallery?

-Yes. It opened around March, but I couldn't get tickets. I finally did, and we are going this weekend.

-And what we will see?

-Most of all statues made on ivory, and a few paintings.

-Did you say ivory?-she sat back down with a few difficulties.

-Yes. There are very nice statues.

-Ivory. When did they start preparing this new gallery?

-Around January, February… I don't know, they had to bring everything from Asia.

-Ivory.

-Jess, what are you think about?

-Do you remember the man Amos found on the rocks?

-Of course.

-The murder weapon was an ivory cone.

-So?

-Oh Seth, don't you see? Someone from that gallery murdered Donald Murray.

-Jess, the sheriff has tried to find the killer, and he wasn't able. Let it be.

-But Seth, don't you see it?! Someone from that gallery killed him!

-I don't doubt it, and if you think that's true go and tell the sheriff.

-I will, and we are going to that gallery this weekend.

-Jess, you are not going to investigate. We are going to see the statues. Nothing else.

-Alright. I won't do anything.

She stood up and walked to her husband. She kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen.

-What are you cooking?

-Some pies for the sheriff.

-The sheriff? Why?

-Because he likes them and he asked me if I could make him some.

-All the pies you make are just for me-he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

-No Seth.

-Why not?-he kept on kissing her.

-Because he asked me to make them, so this ones are his pies.

-But you are making one for me no?

-One app… Oh God!-Jessica left the plate she had in her hands on the table and placed them on her belly.

-Okay, overdid it. Sit down.

-Seth I'm fine. It was just a Braxton Hicks Contractions. You told me they were normal.

-I did, but one thing is to feel them, and another completely different is to cause them just been 19 week along.

-Cause them?

-You been standing on your feet all day no?

-Of course. I've been cleaning, cooking…

-Well, you overdid it today. Please, sit down and rest.

-Are you going to take the pies to the sheriff? I very much doubt it.

-I am. You sit down and I will do it.

-I don't trust you.

-Why?

-Because you are going to eat them on your way there.

-I am not, woman!

-Seth, may I remind you that you left me without dessert last week because I had baked a chocolate pie?

-And what do you suggest?

-That I go with you.

-Alright. Take your purse.

-Seth, they are not finished yet. I will sit down, and as soon as they finish we take them to the sheriff, we come back home and then you can lecture me about the risks of being pregnant with triplets

-I don't lecture you.

-Yes you do. Every night you start telling me how dangerous it is for me, and that I could go into labor any minute.

-Because it's true.

-Well I decide when this three come into the world

-Jess, in pregnancy and labor the baby is the boss.

-Well, in my life I'm the boss, and these three aliens are staying inside me until I'm 40 weeks pregnant.

-I very much doubt you will reach 40 weeks. I'm sure these ones are going to be premature.

-Don't say that Seth. You know I don't like hearing that.

-Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry

-We should go, the pies are ready- She took four pies out of the oven, and left one on the windowsill; the other three she placed them in a bag.

-Let's go Seth. - she about to cry, but she didn't want to do it

-Jess I'm sorry. I'm tired and I'm worried for you and the babies.

-I know Seth. I'm not angry with you, but you know the mood swings.

-The let's go.

Jess grabbed her purse and walked to the car that was parked in front of her house. Seth turned the engine on and drove to the police station.

-The nursery is progressing nicely.

-Really? Do you think they are going to like the see?

-I hope they do.

-I'm sure they will. You should always smell like apple pies.

-And take the chance that you give me a bite? No way.

-The sheriff is a lucky man. He gets three pies on a role.

-Seth! You always get pies. And sometimes you even get me with the pies! How can you say that.

-I prefer the pies over you-he laughed as he parked and Jess slapped him on the chest.

-I hope you don't really mean that.

-And what if I do woman?-he kissed her on the cheeks.

They walked to the office, Jess with the pies on a bag, and entered. Mort was sitting on his desk, with a cup of coffee on one hand and a report on the other.

-Goodnight sheriff.-Mort looked up form the report to look at Jessica

-Mrs. F! How good to see you. I was wondering if you could help me.

-Helps you with what?

-Well, it's about the murder of Donald Murray. I don't know where the heck the cone came from. We investigated it and we found nothing.

-Sheriff, we came just to give you some pies, we didn't come so my wife could help you with the murder.

-Oh calm down Seth. You see sheriff, I think that ivory cone comes from the new gallery that opened in March.

-Have you been to the gallery?

-No, but Seth told me that there are some ivory statues. Maybe the cone comes from one of them.

-Then how the killer moved a statue from the gallery and killed Donald on the rocks?

-Easy. He didn't. He killed Donald on the gallery and then moved the body so no-one could find him.

-But Amos did Mrs. F.

-Maybe Amos found the body before the killer could throw him to the sea.

-You may be right Mrs. F. Would you like to come with us to the gallery?

-No thank you Mort. I would like to ask you something.

-What?

-Have you investigated our victim?

-Yes. I have the report here somewhere- he took a mountain of papers out of the drawers until he found some yellow pages.- Here we go Mrs. F.

-He was working on the gallery when he got murder.

-We investigated everyone that worked on the gallery during that time. Everyone had solid alibis.

-Still something doesn't seem normal.

-Well Jess, you gave him the pies we are going home. Please you need to rest.

-Thank you sheriff. Let's go Seth.

-Goodnight Doc, goodnight Mrs. F.

-Goodnight.

Seth took Jess by the wrist and walked to the car.

-Seth, I'm sorry.

-You promised. So please, don't investigate.

-I will. I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

Seth turned in the bed, completely asleep, while Jess just stared at the ceiling, massaging her back and taking deep breaths.

-Seth, wake up.-she moved him, who groaned in his sleep- Seth, wake up!

-What on Earth do you want woman?-he turned to look at her, more asleep than awake.

-I think it's time.

-What?-he sat on the bed and turned the lights on.

-Calm down Seth. I've been having contractions since we went to bed.

-Are they very painful?-he was getting dressed.

-No. They are very weak.

-Is going to be a long night. We better head for the hospital.-Seth went to her and helped her up.

-Seth, we schedule for the C section for Monday next week.

-Well, they want to come a bit earlier. You are 31 weeks; that is a record.

-I'm worried.

-Why?

-It's three o'clock in the morning, and we went to bed at ten. I've been in labor for five hours, and my contractions are very weak.

-Do you feel the babies moving?

-I do.

-Then don't worry.

-I'm going to phone Eve.

-Eve? Why Eve?

-Because she asked me if I could phone her when the little ones decided to make their appearance.

-Alright. I'm taking the bag to the car while you phone her.

Jess dialed Eve's phone number.

-He... yeah?

-Eve?

-That's me-she sounded really asleep.

-Eve, I'm in labor.

-Okay... Wait what?-a big noise came from the other line.

-Eve, are you okay?

-Yes. I fell from the bed. You are having the babies?

-Yes. I'm fine, by the way.

-Fine? How can you be fine? Aren't the contractions painful?

-No.

-Jess, are you ready?-Seth came in the room, putting his glasses on.

-Yes Seth. I have to go Eve. Bye.

-Wait, are you going to the hospital?

-Yes. Bye Eve.

-Bye Jessica. Good luck.

She hung up the phone and took Seth's hand. He helped her down the stairs and helped her into the car.

-Here comes another one-Seth looked at her but Jess didn't even blink.

-Stronger or weaker?

-I can't say.

-Well, we will have your contractions monitored, and we will keep an eye on the babies.

-What if I don't progress?

-You will. But I don't think we are going for a natural delivery.

-I don't think we are going for a delivery at all.

-Why do you say that?

-My water hasn't broken and they are too weak!

-Jess relax, don't worry.

As they parked Seth turned the engine off and helped her out of the car. They walked slowly to the entrance.

-Doctor Hazlitt!

-Hello Ruth. Wheelchair please.

The watchman brought one and helped Jess.

-There's a room waiting for you Doctor Hazlitt.

-Wait Ruth, we need to see if she is really in labor.

-But…

-But nothing. Her contractions are very weak. I want to check everything.

-Then follow me.

Seth pushed the wheelchair to the maternity wing and then to an exam room. Seth helped Jess into the bed.

-Goodnight Mrs. Hazlitt. It's very nice to see you. My name is Elfie. First of all I need you to pee in this cup. I can help you I you can't do it on your own.

Seth helped her stand up and she went to the bathroom with the nurse. A few minutes later they came out. Elfie helped her back on the bed.

-I've brought the gown Elfie.

-No Ruth. She will stay in her nightgown, but thanks. Jessica, could you give me your arm?-Jess gave Elfie her left arm- Your pulse is normal, but your blood pressure is a bit low. Your breathing rate is normal. When is your due date?

-The 12th of September.

-Two months early. When did your contractions started?

-At ten o'clock. A bit before we went to bed.

-How far apart are they?

-Ten, fifteen minutes.

-Have your water broken?

-No

-Elfie, you know the rest of questions.

-Yeah Seth. In the report it says that you are having triplets.

-Yes, and I'm very worried for them.

-Then let's attach you to a fetal monitor so we can keep an eye on them and watch your contractions.

After a few minutes of preparing the machine Elfie placed four stretchy bands, holding four electronic disks to her abdomen. A few minutes later they heard the galloping sound of each of their babies' hearts.

-One thing is for sure; your babies have strong heartbeats.

-Elfie, I see something strange in these lectures.

Jessica looked at Seth, obviously worried, and then looked at the nurse.

-Do you think is possible?

-With multiples pregnancies is a possibility. Bring me an ultrasound machine.

-Elfie, is something wrong?

-It may be nothing, but I want to be sure.

Ruth entered with the machine a few minutes later, and placed it by the bed. Elfie moved one of the bands and put some gel on it, and then she took the scan and placed it there. The next second an image appeared on the screen.

-What do you see Ruth?

-Move it a bit to the right.-she did as she was told.

-What do you see now?

-Just what you said. We never saw this one before.

-Maybe we did, but we didn't know.

-What's wrong Seth? Please, someone tell me something!

-Calm down Jessica. We were wrong. You are not having triplets. You are having quadruplets, which are more unusual, and more dangerous. Seth has done a wonderful job, so I doubt that we will have problems, but we have to watch you.

-Four babies?!

-Sometimes that happens, Seth. A baby hides the other one, and when we get the ultrasounds we only see three, but actually there are four.

-Elfie contraction!

-You are in labor Jessica, but your uterus it's too big to produce strong contractions. We will have to perform a C section, but before we do that we are going to see if we can hurry up the labor and we can have a natural delivery.

-Elfie, do I bring oxytocin?

-Yes. That will help. We better move you to your room.

With Seth's helps they moved the bed from the exam room to a private one in the maternity wing. She explained them where everything was and told them that she would stay all the time with them, so Jessica could ask her any questions at all.

-I was thinking about going back to the gallery with you this weekend. They have brought new statues, and taken some back to Asia; but I guess we will have to stay here, so you can have the babies.

-Oh my God!

-Are you alright?!

-Why didn't I think of it before! Seth, call the sheriff.


	12. Chapter 12

Elfie placed a wet towel on Jessica's forehead, and looked at the monitor. She had to take her to surgery, but she was still talking to the sheriff.

-Explain everything again Mrs. F.

-Donald was murder because the gallery is a cover for illegal ivory smuggling.-she took a couple of deep breaths- You said it yourself; that you didn't know where those 10.000 $ had come from. Now you know. I remember being in the gallery, talking to Rick Anderson, the owner, approaching a statue that was behind a curtain, and Rick running to me to take me to the other side of the gallery telling me that they couldn't show that statue because it had been broken.-she took a few deep breaths again- I saw that that statue glanced differently at the light. That's when I realized that the rest of the statues were fakes, because the real ones they were selling them for the ivory. Donald asked Rick for money, probably because he wanted to go to Alaska.

-And why Alaska?

-He wasn't from Texas. He was from Cabot Cove. How do I know? Because I found his picture in one of my old school books. I thought that he sounded familiar. He told me once that if he had the money when was older he would go to Alaska to start a family-she closed her eyes and grabbed Seth's arm- He asked… Rick for money or he would turn them into the Sheriff. They started fighting and he fell into the statue.

-Stabbing himself with the ivory cone.

-That's right. Then he broke it when he fell to the floor, and Rick took him to the rocks to throw him to the sea, but Amos appeared and he tried to throw the murder weapon to the sea. I'm very sure that if you inspect that statue you will find Donald's blood on it, and if you ask Rick where he was that night you will find that he will provide with a very weak alibi.

-We asked him where he was, and he told us that he was in a bar, with a waitress. We asked her and she said that it was true.

-Who was the waitress?

-Stephanie, you know, the blond sexy woman from that pub next to the road.

-I'm afraid sheriff that Stephanie was with Jack, the whole night, until breakfast.

-How do you know that?

-Because I had helped her to choose the dress for her date.

-Then we have the killer. Thank Mrs. F.

-Well sheriff Metzger, if you have finished talking with Mrs. Fletcher we have to her to surgery.

-Oh sure. Good luck Mrs. F.

-Thanks Mort. Let's go Elfie. Take them out.

The nurses took Jessica to the delivery room in the bed, and there the anesthesiologist, a remarkable young man, placed a spinal block so she could stay awake during the c section. After a few minutes of waiting, the doctor said that they were ready to start.

-Alright Jessica, I'm going to stab you slightly so you can tell me if you feel anything. Do you feel something?

-Nothing.

-Perfect. Then let's start. Nurse, catheter. I'm going to drain your uterus now, and I'm going to start an IV.

-What's that doctor? - She looked at Seth, who smiled at her.

-Intravenous therapy. So we can have fluids and medication transferred directly to your veins. We talked with your husband, and we decided that in the moment the baby arrives, we are going to lower the screen, so you can see the birth of your babies. That's okay with you?

-Of course it is Dr. Hamilton

-Please, call me Jeremy; after all you are pregnant thanks to me.

-Shut up Jeremy.

-I'm sorry Seth. Well, we have drained you uterus, so we are going to start. I'm swabbing your belly with antiseptic, and now I'm making a horizontal incision right above your private zone. Now I'm making my way to your uterus, slowly. This might take a while, so don't worry. Okay, I'm separating your muscles with my hands so I don't have to cut them, and here we are. Now I'm making a horizontal cut, I'm opening it, and I'm taking the first baby out. Nurse, screen down.

He reached inside, and after a few minutes he took the first one out. He cleaned its nose and mouth, cut the cord, and then slapped it slightly on its ass.

-The first one it's a girl, born at 4:13 in the morning. Now I'm taking the second one out.-he did the same thing as before, taking the second one out, which started crying at the moment. - This one is another girl, born at 4:15 in the morning. Now we are going for the third one; it's a boy, born at 4:17 in the morning. And we are taking the last one out; it's a girl, born at 4:20 in the morning. Congratulations Seth and Jessica, for you have four strong newborns.

Jessica marveled at every baby, smiling and crying. After they had been examined, three nurses walked to Jessica and Seth, one of them giving Seth his son, and showing them to Jessica as Dr. Hamilton stitched her up.

-Look Jess, they are beautiful.

Jessica smiled at each one of them, and kissed them all as the nurses approached the babies to her. After a minute or two Jessica had no more tears in her eyes.

-I'm afraid Jessica we have to take them to the NICU. After all they are premature. Come on girls. Ruth, take the baby in Doctor Hazlitt's arms. I'm sorry Jessica. You will be able to see them all, but we do have to take them down immediately.

-Elfie, please take good care of them.

-I will, don't worry.

They left the room, almost running, and left Jessica looking at Seth.

-Jessica, they will be alright.

-Alright. Everything is done here. You can take her back to her room now. I'm sorry Jessica, but you will feel discomfort these days. But don't worry.

-Jeremy, our babies will be fine?

-They will, I promise you, but they are small, and they are going to stay here for a while, so you better start preparing the nursery. Don't worry Jessica.

-Look at the bright side. You welcomed our babies by solving a murder! The best way to welcome our babies. Jessica Fletcher's style!


	13. Chapter 13

After the c section Jessica was wheeled back to her room, and was attached to a monitor. She tried to look at Elfie, but she wasn't feeling well.

-Elfie…

-You feel nauseated and groggy right?

-Yes. Is that normal?

-It is, I'm giving you now something for the nausea. Is it getting better?

-Yes.

-I'm going to give you some morphine too for the pain.

-Are you going to take the spinal block from my back?

-Not yet, we will live it for 12 to 24 hours in case we need to give you more medication. If you feel any discomfort you just have to push this button so more medication can be given to you.

-When am I going to be able to see my babies?

-In a bit, the people form the Neonatal Care have to work on them for a while, after all they are very little.

-You will be with them?

-I promise you I will visit them every hour and tell you how are they doing until you can see them. Now rest.

-Thank you Elfie.

She left the room after checking her vital signs, and left Seth with her. Jessica looked at him and started crying.

-Jess, why are you crying?

-What if they don't make it. It will be my fault.

-No, it will not, and they are going to live. Please, rest. Go to sleep.

-Please, wake me up if something happens.

-I will. Now, go to sleep.

Jessica closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep, but she was too worried for her babies. After 30 minutes she opened her eyes and looked at Seth.

-I'm sorry, I can't.

-That's fine. Elfie, come here.

The nurse entered the room and smiled at Seth.

-Is something wrong?

-Jessica is too worried, she can't sleep.

-Well, then let's give her a sedative.

-There's no need for that.

-Jess, you are too excited, you need to rest.

Elfie went to the IV and placed another tube with medicament. A few minutes later Jessica fell asleep.

-Seth, you keep an eye on her vital signs and in an hour I will come to see how her uterus is and her bleeding.

-If anything happens I will tell you.

As the hours went Elfie found that Jess was recovering quite nicely, and decided that when she woke up they would try to get her to walk a bit. Around twelve o'clock Jessica woke up, moved a bit on the bed and looked at Seth, who was asleep, with his head on her pillow.

-Good morning Seth.-he woke up, startled.

-You are awake. How are you feeling?

-A bit sore, and numb. How are they?

-They are fine, and Elfie has told me that after they had checked that you were fine they would take us down to see them.

-It's a miracle that they are alive. But I would have wished that they had waited a bit more.

-If they had waited a bit more maybe they could have had more problems. But they are fine.

-Well, good morning Jessica. I see that our sedatives work quite nicely. I need to see how is your uterus doing, so relax, because maybe I can hurt you a bit.-she approached her, placed her hands on her belly and applied a bit of pressure.-It's hard, what is a good sign, because that means that your uterus is firm. Now comes the most important part. You have to stand up and try to walk to the wheelchair. -Seth and Elfie helped her, slowly, off the bed.

-It hurts. Wait a minute.-Jessica took a couple of deep breaths and then started walking really slowly to the wheelchair. When she got there she sat down with their help.

-Really nice Jessica. Now, are you ready?

-I am.-they started to move, out of the room.

-I have to warn you that you may be a bit overwhelmed at first, but once you get used to it you will be fine. Have you decided on names? We need to know the names.

-We have, but I won't say them until I have seen them.

-I understand. They are really strong babies, they are fighters.

-Just like their mother.

-Oh Seth, you are going to make me blush!

-Well, I wouldn't mind seeing a bit of color in your cheeks.

-Alright Jessica, we are here. Are you ready?

-Yes-she took Seth's hand.

Elfie opened the door of a very big room, and pushed the wheelchair inside. Many incubators where around the room, with a nurse each. Elfie took Jessica to the other side of the room and through another door. Four incubators where there. They all washed their hands so they wouldn't pass any infections to the babies.

-Here we are. Ruth, help Jessica to the armchair.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as she was sitting they moved the incubators so that they were surrounding the armchair. Jessica looked at them and then to the nurse.

-I know what you are wondering. You can hold your son and your second daughter.

-What about the other two?

-I'm afraid that your first daughter has respiratory problems, and we don't want to take any risks; and your last daughter has heart problems. You see that men outside?-she pointed at a man with brown hair. - He's the cardiologist that is taking care of your daughter. He usually works with adults, but has agreed to work with her.

-Can I…-a few tears fell from her eyes.- can I touch them at least?

-Of course you can. We better move you closer to them so you can see them better.

They moved the incubators closer to her, and she got to see them properly for the first time. They were little, with small tubes on their noses for their feeding, some tubes on their mouths so they could breathe better, and their eyes were covered by a mask; they had small patches on their chests to control their temperature, their blood pressure and their heartbeats, and in their feet they had small neonatal pulse oximeters and IV catheters. More tears started running down her cheeks, as she saw them.

-It's okay Jess.

-Look at them Seth, they are so little, and they are attached to all those machines.

-I know. It's hard to get used to it.

-Our first… our first baby is called… Angela Beatrice.

-Would you like to touch your little Angela?

She nodded at Elfie, who placed the incubator right in front of her. She looked at Angela for a few minutes and then she took both hands inside the incubator by two big holes that where on each side of it. Her hands were shaking, but as soon as she placed a finger on her daughter's hand they stopped.

-She's soft, and warm. - she stroke her little head with the other hand, and started laughing and crying.

-Jess, I could bring the small toys we bought for them. Don't worry Elfie, they are small. And we can give each toy to one of them.

-That would be nice. She's so lovely.-she couldn't take her eyes from her.

-Jessica, we talked with the hospital, and we are preparing a room to which we can move the incubators, and you can stay with them. Usually we don't allow that, but you are Jessica Fletcher, and everyone in the United States knows by now that you had quadruplets, and we wouldn't want you to get stressed because people start asking you questions, that might affect the babies.

-For how long will they have to stay here?

-From six to ten weeks, it depends. But you are staying here with them.

-Staying here for two months?

-Yes, as I told you before usually we don't allow the mothers to stay in the hospital with their babies, but the press as soon as you leave the hospital are going to start asking you questions, and you are going to feel really overwhelmed by all that, after all your mind will be here with the babies, and if you are stressed the babies will feel stressed too.

-I want them to get well, and to be able to take them home.

-You will Jessica. Would you like to hold…?-she pointed at the second incubator.

-Eleanor, Eleanor Rose.

-Would you like to hold little Nellie?-she nodded, taking the hands, a bit reluctantly, out of the incubator.

Elfie opened it and took the baby, really carefully and slowly, out with a blanket around her.

-Would you mind unbuttoning your nightgown? Just the front. When we place the babies in their parent's chests it helps them to hear the heartbeats to control their own and their temperature.

-That really helps them?- she unbuttoned her nightgown, just enough not to show her bosom.

-Yes, your little Nellie is bound to be a very strong woman in the future.

Elfie placed the baby in her chest, covering the baby with the blanket. Jessica looked down at her baby, marveling at the strength she was showing.

-Look Seth, she's so small.

-She's responding quite well to your touch. Look at the monitor.-She looked at them, but didn't understand what they meant- This line is her breathing, and it's really good at the moment.

-That means that she's fine. Look at her Seth.

-Ruth, bring another armchair for Doctor Hazlitt. You would like to hold your son no?

-Of course Elfie. Do I have to take my shirt off?

-You could unbutton it. There's no need for you to take it off.

Ruth brought one and placed it beside Jessica's, and as he sat down she took the baby out of the incubator and placed it on his chest.

-Well, hello young man. Welcome to the world. I hope you like your name, Henry Joseph.

-Henry for Frank's father, and Joseph for Seth's father. They were so lovely. Both.

-Jessica, your last daughter…

-Jane Clarisse.

-Jessica, Jane spent the whole night crying. We tried to calm her by talking to her, singing, but the only thing that works is your voice. One of our nurses has a copy of your book read by you, and she played it last night. It worked. Her heartbeat is stable when she's listening to your voice.

-My daughter survives thanks to my voice.

-Yes. We would like you to talk with them, sing to them, and tell them anything at all. They like listening to their mother.

She approached Jane to her mother and took Angela to Seth's side.

-Now, here you have your family. If you need anything I'll be outside. Congratulations.

Jessica nodded and turned her head to Jane, who was sleeping peacefully. Tears were running down her cheeks. Seth cherished Henry with his finger, marveling at his little son. After a few minutes of silence Jane started crying.

-Shhh honey. _Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast._

 _Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just a sure as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time; tune as old as song; bittersweet and strange finding you can change learning you were wrong._

 _Certain as the sun, rising in the East, tale as old as time, song as old as rime. Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time, song as old as rime. Beauty and the beast._

Jane stopped crying, and turned her head a bit to her mother, who kept on talking and singing.


	15. Chapter 15

-Check mate.

-Again. Are you letting me win Seth?

-Of course not woman!

Jessica rolled her eyes and ten looked at Jane, who was looking at her form the incubator. They didn't have the tuber any more, since their lungs had improved in these four weeks, and they had taken off the masks from their eyes too. They were stronger, and Jane liked to grab Jessica's fingers and listen to her talk and sing.

-What are you looking at?-she smiled at her daughter and started to put funny faces. Jane laughed; a sound that was priceless to Seth. A knock on the door made Seth turn around.

-Hello Jessica, hello Doctor Hazlitt.

-Hello Elfie.

-I see that they are well.

-Oh yes. Nellie sleeps all day, but Angela and Henry like to look around. Jane likes to hold my fingers.

-Well, yesterday we took the feeding tubes off, and we are going to try to breastfeed them.

-Do you think that they are ready?

-Sure, a brought a pillow for you to feel more comfortable when you are feeding them.-she placed the pillow on her lap.- Okay, who wants to have lunch first?-Nellie started fussing, so Elfie walked to her and took her in her arms.- If you wouldn't mind unbuttoning your shirt and unzipping your bra.

-Which breast?

-Let's start with the left one, and then we move to the right one.

She looked at Seth and then moved her head.

-Jess, what are you doing?

-Move, turn around.

-Jess, I've already seen them!

-Seth! Turn around!

After looking at her for a few minutes he turned, and Jessica took her left breast out. Elfie placed Nellie on her arms.

-Alright, take your breast on your hand, and placed the baby's mouth near the nipple. That's it. The baby will move and take it on her own.

Nellie moved slowly and started eating. It was a strange feeling, but she grew used to it in no time.

-She's eating, very good sign. When she finishes placed her on your shoulder and tap her on her back. For the gas you know.

-You can turn now Seth.

-She's lucky.

-Seth Hazlitt! What is wrong with you today?!

-I don't know.

Nellie started fussing in her arms, so Jessica moved her to the shoulder and started taping her until she burped. Elfie took her in her arms and took Henry.

-Right breast Jessica.-Henry quickly latched and started eating.

-With four babies won't I run out of milk too quickly?

-No. And if by any chance that happens, you could always go for bottles.

-Powder milk?

-Yes. It's not as good as your milk, but it sure is better that nothing.

-I want to ask you something Elfie.

-What Doctor Hazlitt?

-When will she be able to lift heavy things, and to have… you know.

-She will be able to lift heavy things as you said in around eight weeks. And the other thing around six weeks, but remember that when says yes.

-Of course. When we will be able to take them home?

-When they get to the weight they should have. Don't worry, it will be soon.

-Henry has finished. Angela's turn.

-I can't believe it. Nellie is asleep again. Left one Jessica. How is you scar?

-Very well. It doesn't hurt. Well, sometimes when I have been setting for a long time.

-I suppose your doctor has told you about contraception.

-No. I can't have children on my own. I had these little angels thanks to IVF.

-What a shame. Well, with four kids I think that's enough, don't you think?

-Jessica adores kids. She wouldn't mind.

-I wouldn't mind if I had them without a C-section. I don't want to be opened again.

-Have your friends visited you and your kids?

-No. They say that they want to see them on the baby shower. Eve is preparing one.

-And has any member of your family come?

-Yes. My nephew, Grady; and my cousin from London.

-Wait Jess, and that man that came the other day?

-Oh true! Michael. He just simply likes me. Likes to know how I'm doing every now and then.

-I don't have to worry about him no?

-Oh Seth. Elfie, take Angela back to the crib. It's Jane's turn.

Elfie took Angela, left her in her crib and then walked to Jane. She took her in her arms and placed her on Jessica's. Jane started to fuss.

-Don't worry darling. _How pleasant, bobbing along, bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea. What a chance to get a better peep at the plants and creatures of the deep. We glide far below the rolling tide, serene, through the bubbly blue and green._

 _It's lovely bobbing along, bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea. What if the octopus, the flounder and the cod think we are rather odd. It's fun to promenade. Bobbing along, singing a song on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea._

 _It's lovely, bobbing along, bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea. What a chance to get a better peep at the plants and creatures of the deep. It's grand, when you are dancing on the sand. Each glance, bubbles over with romance._

 _It's lovely, bobbing along, bobbing along through the water where we get along swimmingly. Far from the frenzy, of the frantic world above. Two beneath the blue, could even fall in love. Bobbing along, singing a song on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea._

 _Bobbing along, singing a song on the bottom of the beautiful briny, shimmering shiny, beautiful briny sea._

Jane stopped crying when Jessica started singing, and ate through the whole song, until Elfie left her again on the crib, when Jessica started another song for all her children.


	16. Chapter 16

Dr. Hamilton took some papers out and placed them on the table, next to Jessica's purse.

-If you sign here, you will be able to go home at last.

-Finally-Jess signed right after Seth.

-Well, they are fine, and it's time for them to see the sea, and grow up out of this place. It was a pleasure Mrs. Fletcher.

-Thank you for giving me this. Thank you so much.-She took Jane in her arms, while Seth took the stroller out of the office.

-Goodbye Jeremy.

They walked to the car but as soon as they left the hospital the press started to take pictures and ask her questions.

-Please, leave her alone-the security men pushed the people aside as Jessica and Seth got into the car with their children and drove away.

-Now I know what Elfie was referring to. I hope that won't happen again.

-I'm positive that won't happen woman. I will protect you.

-Why thanks prince charming!

As they approached their house Jessica turned her head to see her children. Nellie was looking at the radio, with her hands on her mouth. Henry was looking out the window, making little noises every time he saw a bird. Angela was looking out the window too, but she was looking at the houses. Jane was in Jessica's arms, looking at Seth and with her thumb on her mouth.

-We have to buy a new car.

-You choose the car Seth. I always go by bicycle.

-Do you think they are going to like the sea?

-I'm sure they will. Cabot Cove is beautiful.

-When is the baby shower?

-I don't know, Eve didn't tell me. She just told me that they were preparing it.

-Did you hear anything form your publisher?

-No. I suppose he's either angry for not telling him about the babies or really happy. He's an odd man.

-I will have to do a lot of cleaning, won't I?

-I think so; I don't think Eve cleaned our house at all.

-We are here.

Seth parked the car in front of the house and took the stroller out of the trunk to put the babies on it. Jessica took a couple of deep breathes and walked to the door. She unlocked it, placed her hand on the doorknob and opened it. The house was quiet, and it smelled as if it had been cleaned not long ago.

-Lucky you Seth. Someone cleaned it for you. I bet Grady did.

-Good. Now the only thing we have to worry about is finding the nursery in the middle of the night without breaking any of our bones.

He walked with the stroller to the door and kissed her in the cheek as they walked inside.

-SURPRISE!- Seth almost jumped out of his skin while Jessica held Jane tight to her chest.

Jess laughed and smiled as Eve run to them with a smile across her face.

-Oh Jess! Seth!-she kissed them both. - How cute they are! Hello.

She put stupid faces at Jane, who moved her fists to her mouth and started fussing. Jessica moved her in her arms as Seth took the babies out from the stroller and placed each in a crib. Jessica started unbuttoning her blouse.

-Jessica! What are you doing? Our house is full of people.

-I know, but I don't want our daughter to starve to death you know.

-Then cover yourself with a blanket or something.

-No. The next thing you are going to ask me is not to go out the next time I get pregnant because pregnant woman shouldn't go out, no?

-Of course not woman!

-Then if you are not going to ask me that stupid question, don't ask me to cover me to nurse my child.

-You are right. I'm sorry.

Jessica smiled at him as she walked into the living room, sat on the couch and fed Jane. Some of the man didn't even bother to cover themselves as they looked at her, what made Seth quite angry.

-Excuse gentlemen, but is my wife you are looking at, don't you have your own here somewhere?

-I don't have a wife.- Ethan walked out form the crowd and smiled at Seth as the rest of the man returned to their own wives.

-I know that. Believe; I do. –Seth walked to him and gave him his favorite drink, a double scotch on the rocks.- Why don't you go ad talk to Eve, I'm sure she doesn't have a date for tonight. Go and see if you get lucky.

-No thanks Seth. I've already asked her and she does have one.- He didn't take his eyes from Jess the whole time.

-Alright, then I will go to the point. Take your eyes from my wife unless you want to go home with a black eye and a broken nose. And I swear to God that I won't fix them.

-Got it Doc.-he took a sip from his drink and turned around on his heels.

Seth took his hat off and walked to where Jessica was and sat beside her.

-That wasn't necessary, you know his harmless.

-I do, but this seemed funnier.

-You are a rascal-She slapped him on the chest as she placed Jane in her shoulder. – You shouldn't have done that at all.

-And you say that?

-Excuse me? Tell me, what have I done?

-Let me think about something and once I know I will tell you.

She laughed as she stood up and left Jane in the crib.

-Attention everyone! Please!-Eve walked to the center of the room with a glass on her hand.- Thanks for coming, and I would like to propose a toast! To Seth and Jess, who after many years finally have a family.-everyone raised their glasses, but Seth stood up and stopped them.

-I would like to add something. I would like to propose my own toast to Jessica MacGill Fletcher Hazlitt. The most wonderful, smart, beautiful and gorgeous woman on Earth. You made our lives much happier than what we thought was possible. When you first came here, young, newlywed with Frank, ready to start a family, you brought something new to this town. We still don't know what it is, but we don't want to know. When Frank left to go to Korea we knew that you were suffering, but still you always seemed to find a smile for everyone.

When Frank died we thought that you would just… go. I mean… we thought that you would be consumed by the pain, but somehow, you came out with a smile on your face. I think that was when I fell in love with you, because I found the day when you came out of your house, with a smile after Frank's death that you were a fighter. Since that day I never looked at you the same way. The only thing I have to thank you for is you. Just you. You gave me my live back after Ruth's death, and if you let me quote Scarlett O'Hara from "Gone with the Wind": _With God as my witness I swear that I will never stop loving you._

Half of you heart will always belong to Frank, but a tiny bit of the rest of it belongs to me. Everyone you ever met has a small and special place in your heart, and now that we have Jane, Angela, Henry and Nellie I know that the rest of it will always belong to them, just as they do in mine. I don't want to take Frank's place, you know that, because he's your first and only love of your live. I know you love me, but you don't love me as much as you loved Frank, and I don't mind, because I love you. You gave me the most wonderful present a man could ever ask for: a woman to love, to take care of and four wonderful children that I know will live to look up to their mother just as their father does. I swear I will always love you, until the moment I die, and after I'm dead I will still love you. You and just you. My woman.

Seth raised his glass, followed by the rest of guests, but Jess didn't let him drink. She took the glass from his hand, left it on the table and turned back to him.

-I love Frank as much as I love you, and I know that you will never be him, because no-one can be him…

-If you could make a wish what would it be?

-To spend just one more day with Frank, but no wish can bring back the dead, I know that. But with you taking care of me I'm not afraid of living the rest of my live.

-And after we are gone I know you will be with him again. Just like you were a few years ago. Love never dies, and neither do the ones we love.

A few tears run down Jessica's cheeks, and she placed both her arms around his neck and kissed him with all her heart. More tears were running down her cheeks, but she didn't mind. She wanted to show him all the love she had for him, and all the love she was never able to give to Frank.

-Don't cry my love.

-I cry because I'm tired of keeping everything inside. I love you, I love Frank, and I blame God for taking him away from me so soon in live. I have so much love to give, and not enough time.

-Of course you have time, all the time you need and want, because I will give you mine. I love you.

-I love you too.


End file.
